The field of the present disclosure relates generally to sunroof systems for use in motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a roof system configured to retain a sunroof panel relative to the motor vehicle.
At least some known motor vehicles include a sunroof system that permits natural light and air to enter a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. Sunroof systems generally include a sunroof panel made of glass that is selectively movable between a closed position and an open position. When in the closed position, the sunroof panel is located within an opening defined in a roof panel of the motor vehicle such that light may pass through the sunroof panel, but not air. When the sunroof system is in the open position, the sunroof panel translates generally rearward to expose the opening in the roof panel, thereby permitting light and air to enter the passenger compartment through the opening in the roof panel.
In at least some known sunroof systems, the closure panel is guided between the closed and open positions along a sunroof frame positioned about the opening in the roof panel. More specifically, the sunroof frame includes a pair of guide rails that extend in a lengthwise direction of the motor vehicle, and at least one slider mechanism that is coupled between the closure panel and the pair of guide rails. The slider mechanism facilitates guiding the closure panel in the forward and aft directions, and also facilitates coupling the closure panel to the guide rails. As such, it is desirable for the sunroof system to be designed in a robust manner that facilitates retaining the closure panel relative to the sunroof frame during normal operation or during an unexpected impact event, for example.